A power amplifier is an amplifier that amplifies an input signal into an output signal with larger power. A power amplifier can be used in a wireless communications system to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal. However, switching a power amplifier in a wireless communications system on and off can cause spectral regrowth that degrades transceiver RF performance of the wireless communications system. For example, the Adjacent Channel Power Ratio (ACPR) of the wireless communications system increases as a result of the spectral regrowth. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that can switch a power amplifier in a wireless communications system on and off without degrading RF performance of the wireless communications system.